yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Fernvale
Fernvale is a neighbourhood of Sengkang New Town in Singapore. It is located between Punggol River and Jalan Kayu. The house numbers of the public apartment blocks in Fernvale begin with the number '4' (4xx). Fernvale is the newest neighbourhood in Sengkang New Town to be completed by the Housing and Development Board (HDB). Seletar Mall, a new shopping amenity which houses Sengkang's first cineplex, is located within this neighbourhood. In 2017, A proposed community facility to be located next to Seletar Mall was announced, which houses a community club, childcare centre, hawker centre and wet market. The community facility is slated to be ready by the second half of 2020. Housing estates Public housing estates *Coral Dew - Block nos. 412A-B & 413A-B, (412 , 413) *Coral Vale - Block nos. 408A-C & 409A-B (408) *Fern View - Block nos. 406A-C & 407A-B (406 , 407) *Fern Spring - Block nos. 403A-D, 404A-B & 405A-C' (403 , 404) *Fernvale Lodge 芬维尔苑 - Block nos. 446A-C & 447A-B (446) *Fernvale Gardens 芬维尔花园- '' Block nos. 440A-C'' (440) *Fernvale Flora 芬维尔植物群- Block nos. 453A-D (453, 454) Build-To-Order (HDB) *Coral Green - Dropped due to poor demand *Coral Spring - Block nos. 410A-C & 411A-B''On 20 September 2007, the Housing and Development Board (HDB) launched the sixth build-to-order project in Fernvale: *Fernvale Riverbow 芬维尔河畔低头- Block nos. 414A-B, 415A-C & 416A-C (414 , 415 ,416) *Fernvale Grove 芬维尔林- Block nos. 436A-D (436 , 437) *Fernvale Court 芬维尔阁- Block nos. 438A-B & 439A-C (438 ,439) *Fernvale Vista 1 芬维尔维斯达1- Block nos. 441A-D (441 442) *Fernvale Vista 2 芬维尔维斯达2- Block nos. 443A-C & 445A-B (443 ,445) *Fernvale Residence 芬维尔住所- Block nos. 434A-B & 435A-C (434 , 435) *Fernvale Crest 芬维尔冠- Block nos. 448A-B & 450A-C (448, 450) *Fernvale Palms 芬维尔棕榈树- Block nos. 432A-B & 433A-B (432 , 433) *Fernvale Ridge 芬维尔岭- Block nos. 430A-D (430 , 431) *Fernvale Gardens 芬维尔花园- Block nos. 440A-C (440) *Fernvale Foliage - Block nos. 451A-B - 452A-B (451 , 452) *Fernvale Rivergrove 芬维尔河树丛- Block nos. 470A-C, 471A-C, 472A-D, 473A (470 , 472 ,473) *Fernvale Lea 芬维尔了解- Block nos. 467A-B, 468A-C, 469A-C (467 ,468 ,469) *Fernvale Riverwalk 芬维尔河道- Block nos. 417A, 418A-D (417 , 418) *Fernvale Woods 芬维尔林子- Block nos. 455A-B, 456A-B, 457A-B, 458A-C (455 , 456 ,457 ,458) Private housing estates *Jalan Kayu estates *Morning Dew *Green Springs *Seletar Springs *Summer Villas *Lush Acres *High Park Residences Public Transport Before 2003, the only way to go to Fernvale was Service 371 from Sengkang Bus Terminal. Now, the Fernvale neighbourhood is linked to the Sengkang Bus Interchange, Compassvale Bus Interchange and MRT/LRT Station at the town centre via bus services originating from the Sengkang Bus Interchange, Compassvale Bus Interchange and other parts of the island. The west loop of Sengkang LRT Line also serves the area, passing by 4 stops located within the neighborhood(Layar, Fernvale, Thanggam and Kupang). The service 371 was later replaced by 163 and 163M, where 163M is also acting as a feeder bus service. A new bus service 50, was introduced to ply between Bishan, Ang Mo Kio, Sengkang & Punggol neighbourhoods on 15 December 2012. Bus service 103 has been extended from Seletar Airport to Yishun Temporary Bus Interchange to connect the workers in Seletar Aerospace Park to Yishun Town. It also serves as an alternative service to Yishun and Serangoon for Fernvale residents living very close to Jalan Kayu. Feeder bus service 374, was introduced to connect Sengkang Town Centre to Sengkang West via Anchorvale Crescent, looping at Fernvale Road outside Thanggam LRT Station. The area is within the vicinity of Jalan Kayu, the proposed Sengkang West Industrial Park along Sengkang West Road and Seletar Hills Estate along Yio Chu Kang Road. Due to the construction of Sengkang West Road, a section of Jalan Kayu between Sengkang West Avenue and Yio Chu Kang Road has to be closed to traffic. Educational institutions ;Primary schools *Fernvale Primary School *Sengkang Green Primary School *Fern Green Primary School (U/C) ;Secondary schools *Pei Hwa Secondary School Shopping Amenities * Seletar Mall Other Facilities * Fernvale Community Club References Category:Singapore Category:Sengkang Category:Places in Singapore